


Supernova

by shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Character Death, F/M, Mirror Universe, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota Uhura finds herself in a Mirror Universe where her counterpart has been dead for six years. The consequences of this turn out to be far-reaching and extreme, especially for one who cares about her most. </p><p>Can her presence change things for the better?  Will she be the leverage the Terran rebellion needs to turn the tide of this horrifically one-sided galactic war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sesh_khem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesh_khem/gifts).



Sakrem rides alone, the lifeless sounds of the sands whipping through his surroundings, meditative to his ears. The arid wind blows across the desolate landscape, stirring sharp particulates. It is logical forethought that the small angular bronze-skinned Vulcan is properly attired.

As he rides, he spies an odd vision on the landscape. His eyes do not enable easy illusions in the heated air like those of the Terran rebels, so he knows that what he sees is true. One solitary figure is barely visible, prone in the dirt, dusty and half covered by an immense dune.

It is a small brown creature, judging from the exposed hand, -possibly humanoid, of unknown origin.

He nudges his elma along with his heels urging the elegant black feathered pack animal to trot closer.

He scans the figure with his device and learns that it is alive.

Cautiously, he dismounts and unholsters his disrupter. He scans his surroundings again, distrusting this strange scene before kneeling before the figure.

He reaches his gloved hand to a hood obscuring the creature's face and lifts, gasping uncharacteristically at his apparent discovery.

_Ko-te'Kru-yel-- Impossible._

_She is deceased._

The female moans, coming into consciousness.

He immediately stuns her and binds her limbs, lifting her easily into place on the back of his elma.

_If she is indeed, truly Terran, it is a matter for them to sort out._

**

 

Light-years away, an intimidating figure of a male sits upon the highest throne on Romulas, -In truth in all the known galaxies, absently rubbing his bearded chin. He is serious of face and broad-shouldered. Tall, for a human, but of average height for a Vulcan.  Unlike his better-known alternate counterpart, his eyes gleam not with his tradmark hint of superiority, curiousity, and affection, but with a cold calculated malice, and thinly veiled deep sweltering rage.

He breathes in heavily, letting out a shuddering breath as he becomes intensely aware of a presence, -it is relatively small, but somehow familiar, occupying a place inside him that has been barren since-

No matter.

It is not logical to dwell upon that which cannot be changed.

Still, so disturbing is this -imagined, it could _only_ be imagined- relevation, that he immediately vacates his place at the head of the council without a word, in the middle of a meeting, and strides down the oppressively humid corridors.

Having reached his destination, he stalks across his rooms to settle cross-legged in front of his alter.

He has not meditated in years.  

So clear was his chosen path, he felt no need to clear his emotions.

But now, it is a necessity.

 

**

 

Sakrem comes upon the hidden entrance, an unremarkable boulder among many and raises his hand.

A small device flies from the top of the boulder and into his open hand. With a low hiss, it painlessly collects genetic material and then chirps a greeting.

"Sakrem, Humanoid. Vulcan. What is your business?"

"I do not know. I may have recovered a hostile of some kind, but the creature appears to be... te'Kru-yel."

The ball vibrates as if emoting in reaction and then zooms to where the creature lay on the back of the elma, still stunned. It insinuates itself into the her loose fists, presumably collecting DNA and then zooms back up into the hidden entrance atop the boulder.

Minutes later, a pair of armed Terran soldiers appear behind the Vulcan, with two very large disrupters trained at his back.

Sakrem's eyebrow twitches at the fact that both managed to creep up on him without him noticing.

The female steps forward, brown-skinned with short-cropped hair, her muscles visibly flexing.

"We will take her. You can come with us."

She easily hefts the body over one shoulder, while her partner, armed-weapon still in hand, examines his readings.

"It is impossible, but unless it's a glitch of some kind...The Vulcan did not lie."

"We do not. And yet, your people's lies, -their half-truths are the reason why we could not stop him."

"A costly mistake for my people as well as yours."

"-I said, come along, world-less creature!" the female soldier yelled, glaring at Sakrem. "...Do this now, before I decide Vulcans are no more deserving to live than any other Non-Terran, nearing extinction or not."

Sakrem nodded briefly before taking the reins of his sad-eyed elma, which let out a high titter.  "I suppose the reason you care not whether I see your path is because I am not to leave, correct?"

Neither soldier deigned to answer, but simply kept walking in the opposite direction of the boulder where Sakrem stopped.

 

**

 

Her body is dropped carelessly onto the examination table, while the attending physician glares at the two meatheads present... He looks to his leader. A small, hard-looking, but handsome man, wearing all-black with a jagged scar along the side of his shadowed jaw and lush shoulder-length black hair.

"Well, Sulu, what you think?"

"I think I don't trust it. I think it's probably a trap. I think we ought to wake her up and ask her."

The grizzled looking physician deepened his frown and nodded toward the nurse, a statuesque woman with long blonde hair. She retrieved the proper hypo-spray and with an encouraging nod from the doctor, administered the injection into the female's neck, with a low hiss.

The woman jerked awake and took in her surroundings, an expression of confusion and alarm crossing her features, before she purposely shut her eyes and then opened them again.

"-B-Bones, Christine? _-Hikaru??_ "

All present shifted on their feet, but said nothing at first.

Sulu stepped forward, "Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Commander Nyota Uhura of the USS Enterprise."

Bones groused audibly. "You lying devil's whore.-"

Sulu held up his hand.

"USS-." he repeated... "Could it be? -How did you find yourself here?"

"I was on an away mission on Calaar 7, translating negations when the council was attacked.

All council members were automatically beamed to a safe-house. I and a few other foreigners were left to fend for ourselves. I managed to suss out the manual transporter and set about beaming my fellow survivors to the safehouse.

I and one other were left when I heard my ship come through on communications...not perfect reception, but enough that I knew that I and my companion had to remain still.

I was telling him as much when I felt the transporter's beam begin to pull on my body...

However, instead of appearing in the Enterprise's transporter room surrounded by my fellow crewmembers, I end up here...in this foreign place, surrounded by no one.

  
I remained where I was and attempted to establish communications with my ship, -with any lifeforms, to no avail... When the weather changed and I sought to find and then created a shelter from my emergency supplies. I was overwhelmed in the sand-storm. I believe that at some point some flying debris must hit me in the head and knocked me out."

Bones was discreetly scanning Uhura's head while she spoke and nodded his confirmation to Sulu from behind her back.

.

Sulu huffed slightly. "I apologize for our rough treatment. Doctor, make certain that she is fed and well-rested. I will return shortly...'

"-Where am I?" She asked, interrupting his retreat.

"Clearly, not in Kansas anymore." he said without a trace of humor in his voice.

 

**

 

Sulu sat in his cabin while his communicator chimed, when his screen activated.

"Sulu."

"One."

A serious-faced brunette woman appeared on-screen with a sharp, but slightly rumpled pixie cut and piercing blue-grey eyes.

"I hear that our forces have had little luck penetrating the High Commander's outer defenses."

"He seems to always anticipate our movements. -We lost over two thousand souls this time. Damned Vulcan, knows all of our best defenses and thensome!"

"My apologies... Perhaps, we can assist-."

"- _No._ Yours is one of our last hidden strong-holds. With Terra destroyed we cannot risk depleting our population any more than is absolutely necessary. Train, -send small specialized units, when called. Other then that, your duty is to remain safe. Now, why have you contacted me?"

"I believe, I might have something here that, if used correctly, could tip our rebellion; -this war to our favor. Perhaps, even end it."

One leaned forward. "This is neither the time nor the place for hyperbole."

"And this is not. You know me."

"I do, but I hoped.  I fear another catastrophic failure in the face of yet another plan, we think to be so sure... No more unsinkable ships, please."

"We have Nyota Uhura from the alternate universe."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Klingon marched through the corridor, an item of import curled deeply within his fist. He approached Emperor Spock’s quarters and waved his unhindered hand along the sensor.

“Sub-Commander Krak.” he said and the sensor chirped, echoing his name and title back, clicking on.

Spock’s voice issued from the mic. 

“Yes.”

“There is a message for you sire’, from the Human female leader of the rebellion...It bears her mark.”

 _“One.”_ he hissed…

“Has it been scanned?”

“Yes. It is benign.” Krak held it aloft so Spock could see. It was a message chip, the size of a capsule. 

“Slip it into the containment transfer.”

Krak did as he was bidden.

"You are dismissed."

The Klingon issued a sharp salute and retreated.

Spock stood at the containment screen looking dubious. He had been uneasy ever since he had his, - _sensory hallucination_ and he had not been able to settle himself since. It just felt so real. A shadow of her within him in the space where she belonged, -where she was supposed to be.

He gritted his teeth, shut his eyes, and exhaled. When he opened them again, he ordered the computer to relay the message.

One’s hardened visage appeared onscreen.

“Spock. I will not waste your time with false pleasantries. I have something you want. I wish to have something in return. I am aware that Vulcans do no not lie and in the course of this very long conflict that has proven true, despite your ruthlessness.”

Bitterness crept in on that last word. Christopher had been an early casualty, betrayed by the woman whose duplicate she was now trying to barter.

“-I want you to abandon your mission of destroying us….of eradicating every last human being.”

Spock chuffed at the woman’s gumption.

“-A truce. Allow us to exist, to carve out a life away from your dealings. End this horrid waste of life. In return…

I will give you-.”

One depressed a button and the screen shifted to another location. A small gray room. Within, there appeared to be a small brown Terran female sleeping on a biobed.

Spock shifted forward and narrowed his sharp eyes.

_“...Impossible.”_

The screen zoomed in and he gasped. 

“Khiori.” 

He lifted a trembling hand to the screen, the flood of emotions inside fit to burst from his chest. He began to hyperventilate, panic setting in. His mind’s eye relieving the worst moment of his life.

It was a trick.

It had to be. He had seen her molecules come apart, felt her wink out within him. Left not even a trace of her genetic material…

“It is a lie.” 

He could barely see her anymore through the haze. The pounding in his head, the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He willed the last tatters of his logical nature to settle himself so he could puzzle this out.

He could feel her shadow… It was her, but _not_ her.

“Nyota.” 

Her name.

Just saying it was agony. 

“She is from the alternate universe. ...That of the Federation.” One said without sympathy.

He knew of the alternate universe. Years ago, a crew from that alternate plane slipped into theirs.

...It did not end well.

“I will surrender her to you on your assurance that we will be allowed this permanent truce. There will be no war where neither side attacks the other.

Continue your genocidal course and you will destroy her too. Her genetic signature is included in this message as proof. Respond to the signature on the comm within forty six hours.”

The message went black.

Spock queued the message to the Terran woman in the room and looped it. With Vulcan eyes, he looked for inconsistencies, a small measure of something that marked her as not who One said she was. But the measurements were all correct. Even a hologram could not be that accurate.

“Identify the genetic material included within this message.”

Not half a second later, the computer chirped “Empress Khiori S’chn T’Gai.”

It was a lie, but true. 

She was Khiori in every way but experience alone.

His fingers itched to touch her meld-points, to push her mind and body into her proper place at his side.

He would accept the woman’s conditions. One would not have risked this communique had she not been sure… And she was proven correct.

With the possession of one life, her flimsy human rebellion went from being backed into the corner of the kill floor to the advantage.

He would do anything and everything to get her back, up to and including allowing them to live.

**

Uhura paced in the small room, chewing her bottom lip.

What were they going to do with her? What of her Spock? ...Spock. After the loss of his planet, -of his mother she feared he would break after her disappearance. 

“Kirk will be there for him.” she whispered.

She knew it was true and she willed herself to believe it was enough. She loved him deeply, but she always knew he had more to lose if they were ever separated.

The limitations of human emotion would spare her the worst hurt.

She could still feel him on this side of space, but he was very different. His emotions, typically tethered, were free-wheeling. The darkness that she had always sensed was at the forefront.

This…

This _wasn’t_ her Spock.

 

***

 

The revelation chilled her.

In a universe where Bones would call her a whore and Kirk was nowhere to be seen, what would Spock be?

She was tempted to prod at the shallow connection to him, macabre curiosity beckoning, but she was not stupid.

Though she had known of this place, she does not know it. She does not know these people, what they are capable of.

She has been stuck in this room for days, with no human contact. She had been allowed the basic amenities, a shower, a change of clothes, a food replicator.

What were they planning to do with her?

The clothing replicator beeped, suddenly.

A voice elicited from the comm… 

_“Put these on.”_

Uhura weighed her options. “Why?”

_“Do as commanded. We do not wish to harm you any more than necessary.”_

A sharp pain went through every muscle in her body. It lasted a less than a second, but it knocked her to her knees and left her trembling.

 _“The clothing.”_

Uhura got to her feet and lifted out the clothes...

They were plain Vulcan robes.

***

A partition lowered and Sulu approached the force-field barrier which contained Uhura within the tiny room.

“I apologize for our harsh treatment. It’s not your fault that you look like her.”

“-The Uhura of this universe.” she supplied.

“Khiori.” he corrected.

“What was she like?”

“A demon. Manipulative and cunning and completely devoid of human empathy. She had a hand in the genocide of three planets, including Terra. The only thing in this universe she cared about was that Vulcan. ”

“Earth is…?”

“Destroyed.”

Uhura sat heavily on her biobed and ran her trembling hands over knees.

“There are only a few thousand humans left in the universe. We once ruled five sectors… Unfortunately, we were betrayed.” 

_“...alien scum”_ he spat under his breath in Japanese. 

“I apologize for what we must do. -what we must deliver you into. But if your conscience is indeed intact, you will take comfort in knowing that your suffering will save the lives of billions.”

She took no comfort in it. 

From what she knew, this universe was full of dark intent from all sides. None were innocent. The atrocities she knew human beings had inflicted upon the alien life-forms here made her certain that they’d had it coming. 

This is a universe where strength and psychopathy is rewarded with respect and position.

This is the universe where Spock is the most feared ruler.

“You’re a smart woman. You must have some clue where you’re going.”

“To Spock, -your Spock.”

Sulu barked out a harsh laugh. “Actually, we’re resting all our hopes on him being your Spock.”

She anxiously fiddled with the cuff on her hand.

 

***

 

At the top of the forty-fifth hour, Spock’s message reached One.

_“We have an accord. One of my emissary ships will meet yours in the Laurentian Sector at the coordinates attached to this missive. There she will remain for an unspecified amount of time while she is scanned and examined. If anything other than her own genetic material is found on her person, the repercussions will be quite devastating for you.”_

 

***

 

Nyota stood on the padd trembling as her molecules came apart.

They reconfigured in a hot humid place with darkened corridors she recognized as Romulan in style.

Two uniformed aliens, an Andorian and a Klingon took hold of each of her elbows and shoved her forward with their disrupters at her back.

She ended up in what she deduced was a containment room.

She was dosed in a fine mist and the entire room illuminated in a succession of colors red, gold, and white before the machine chimed and claimed in Romulan that she was “clear of all foreign objects and pathogens.”

Then the door slid open revealing a tall slim bearded Vulcan attired in a long black robe who gazed upon her with fierce eyes.

“I see they have thoughtfully attired you...” 

He stepped forward allowing his eyes to rake over her form.

“Your hair is long…I much prefer it that way.

“-I’m not her.”

“No?” he said, with an exaggerated eyebrow raised.

His hand shot out and gripped her face, roughly turning it with his hand.

She batted at him ineffectually while he pushed his fingers to her meld-points.

Her mind was flooded with his memories of her.

“Spock.” she whispered as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. “ _please._ ”

"I shall have what I can."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't felt the need to write in this fandom for a long time, but this plot would not let me go. After I had a dream about this for the second night in a row, I gave up and started writing.
> 
> Given my long absence, constructive and encouraging criticism is more then welcome. This will definitely get a few rewrites and edits after I've gotten it all posted.
> 
> This is my first attempt at a long multi-chapter fic.
> 
> Special thanks go to Sesh-Khem, who is an amazing writer and a true friend. This is for you girl!
> 
> This is the unbetaed ramblings of a fangirl's dreams.
> 
> If you'd like to help with that too, please, message me!


End file.
